A Forgotten Card
by Raccoon Thief
Summary: After Biko returns to her office. She checks the mail, to find a lost Valentine's card. MuhyoXBiko fluff.


**I just caught up in Muhyo & Roji manga, un. ^^ and when I saw Biko was a girl, I immediately crossed Muhyo and her. -squee- xD**

**Super Kawaii!!!**

**I couldn't help myself when there kids. Strange… Yoichi and Enchu aged, but them didn't. Maybe it's a secret transformation spell used to keep them safe.**

…

**I gots me a new idea I can use for another story. xD**

**

* * *

_A Forgotten Card_  
**

Biko was now back in her own messy room that she calls an office from the emergency call from the prison about the lowest level.

_'Sophie'_

Just thinking of that name would make her skin crawl, even if that little girl was now in the deepest part of hell. It didn't help that those traitors came over; she was still in little shock how they're still alive.

_'Traitor…Teach.'_

The purple haired woman told them that she was the one who set Sophie free, who led everyone into a trap, and was there to make sure Muhyo was killed. Biko still couldn't believe it; even after seeing it, she wouldn't admit that her teacher had gone over with them.

Nodding out from her thoughts, the blond ehh… teen, I think, began to sort out all the papery mess, garbage dump actually, in the small office that was a poor excuse for a sleeping quarters as well.

"Bill, bill, advertisement, request, important notice from Headquarters, failed plan for new improved pens, letter from parents, bill, bill, Valentine's card; wait a minute." She _never_ gets a Valentine's card.

Biko held the paper in her small fingers, and realized it was several years old.

The card was peculiar. One would think letters or gifts on the most romantic time of the year would be something red, pink, or white. White frilly trimmings, overly stuffed hearts till they look as they're about to explode, two doves flying together, or something like that. Usually there is some little thing resembling friendship, love, or those things, but no.

Corners were crumbled, folded in, or just in an unusual way, probably it was from the stack she found was under several thick books and random scrolls.

The color was black, no frilling, instead a dark violet border surround the rectangular shape in a strange fire pattern. In the background were several things in a transparent form. A skull with a crack in shape of a heart… she thought. A bundle of dying roses that were tied up in a ripped and sewn up ribbon at each corner. What really caught her attention were the two angels, a boy and a girl, sitting side by side, holding each others' hand.

Both were very messed up, not the well drawn thing; both abused, had cuts and bruises all over, clothing was ripped and patched up in random places. The beautiful wings weren't there, only stubs and part of the tear appendix with feathers hanging loosely.

Shown they were forcibly ripped off, trapping those two in that godforsaken place.

At the chest where the heart was located, the color of the organs was a dull brick red, a bandage wrapped around the hearts neatly; broken and shattered then mended back together again.

Their expressions were something; dark, empty eyes that reflected the pain and suffering they stood against, and a small smile of tiny bits of hope adorned their faces of finding someone who shared their pain.

At the bottom in silver neat, scribbled handwriting was:

**_ Biko, _**

**_You're someone I wouldn't want to see in hell, the damn kissing witch that you call a teacher is a different story._**

_**Muhyo**_

Biko could feel hell freezing over. Muhyo, the one of the youngest executioners, also known as a sardonic, lazy-ass, genius, and to herself a jackass at times, that guy is cruel to anyone, but in his own twisted way, can show some kindness; on the upside, he did have a strong sense of justice.

Though she had to admit, the card did somewhat suited him, sort of, more of the darkness it. Then again, he would never in his life send this, and if he did, it will be a death note.

"Yoichi must have made that jackass to do this." She concluded.

Biko then tossed all of the other papers away, letting the documents scramble and spread all over the floor. Set the mail she just sorted on the bed, and grabbed a new pen that she was working on.

"I guess I'll pay a visit to that ass and Roji." Saying with a bright smile on her face, scrambling for her bag, and took out the magic door portal sticker.

Lining it up in an empty wall space, the door appeared. Not only she will give Roji the pen he was asking for repairs, but now she was going to give Muhyo a hard time 'bout it.

Humming the Caramelldansen song, Biko stepped through the portal.

_ OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx__OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx_

It was late morning where the Muhyo Bureau of Supernatural Investigation office was, Roji was busy cleaning, Kenji was still trying to perfect the song 'Dona, Dona' on his recorder, Nana was cooing over the pictures she took of Roji and his random adorable expressions, and Muhyo was sleeping in the little box he calls a bed.

"Hey, what's this note?" Kenji changed the finger's position, and blew. A humungous, awful screech echoed in the loft.

Nana's eye bulged out, and immediately covered her poor ears, forgetting the scrapbook in her lap, that was now on the floor. Roji, who was currently washing dishes, practically jumped out of his skin, the poor blond scrambled for the flying dishes.

The harsh noise then stopped.

There was a long silence in the room. Nana removed her hands from the sides of her head. Roji was still in shock from the vicious sound, and from catching all those dishes in mid-air. Kenji was sitting there looking dumbfounded in the situation.

Muhyo snorted, that broke the silence.

"Turnip head can sleep through anything! I bet he wouldn't even notice if used Nana's makeup on him!" Kenji laughed at this.

Roji simply took a seat next to Nana on the couch. "That would be pretty funny." Nana began thinking about the expressions on the young executioner's when he wakes up.

The low class clerk caught wind of her thoughts, "Hold it, we'll all get into trouble with him and who knows what would happen." He thought grimly of what his teacher would do to them.

"Yeah, but its worth the trouble." Kenji responded.

The bookcase was now shaking now.

"Hey, wake up Turnip-head, there's another ghost in here." The small boy was still creep out of ghosts.

"I don't think it's a ghost or a demon." Roji then pushed the bookcase away, and there was the magic portal door. "Here we go again."

"Cool, what's that?" Kenji was now curious.

"Roji what's gonna come out of there? It better not be Yoichi that pervert." Nana was now angry and was going to give a good punch at the judge.

"It isn't, just watch and stand back." The clerk's advice was taken, everyone stood clear from the seal.

A small person tumbled out, but instead of rolling on the floor like last time, the small blond soared through the air, and landed right on top of Muhyo who was startled awake from his deep sleep. The sack landed on her; Muhyo was squashed by all the weight on him.

"Hi, down there." The young Tool Artificer was able to dodge the book from connecting to her head, and still had a cheery smile.

"Get off of me, NOW" Muhyo barked at her.

"Hey Roji, who's that?" The photographer whispered; Biko caught wind of it.

The person was already in front of Nana. "I'm Yu Abiko known as 'The Magic Tool Boy', but you can call me Biko," holding out a business card with both hands to Nana. The confused girl bowed slightly then accepted the card with both hands; Nana skimmed over the information.

"Don't believe that." The clerk pulled off the small blonde's hat. "Well, this person is a magic tool maker; it's just that she's a girl, not a boy." Roji explained to his friend while keeping the hat high above her head.

"Come on, Roji, this isn't funny." Biko was jumping up and down trying to reach for it.

"Give it to me, give it to me, give back my hat!" she whined.

Nana kept from laughing at this, Roji was about to give it back when something hard slammed against his head. He lost hold of the hat, and she took the chance to snatch it back.

"You doofus, don't do that to her." Muhyo walked over and picked up his book.

"Muhyo, you didn't tell us that you had a girl friend." Nana cooed.

Muhyo's eye twitched, "We're not in a relationship, and no way will we." forcing through his clenched teeth.

"Your mean, Muhyo." The red-eyed girl pouted and crossed her arms with the huge burlap sack in hand.

"Haha, Turnip-head and Tool-girl sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Kenji harassed them.

"I wouldn't be laughing especially about the comment about the makeup." Hinting to the others that he heard their conversation.

"So you overheard that." Roji inwardly panicked.

"You guys have five minutes to run." After that was said; Kenji, Nana, and Roji ran out the door fearing what will Muhyo would do.

"Hey, Muhyo, just one thing." The tool marker chimed.

"What." Muhyo turned to his ex-classmate. Biko dangled the card in front of his face. "Explain this."

"I sent that on Valentine's cause Yoichi somehow managed to blackmail me. Technically, he brought the choices, and I signed one. I didn't like the others; to much pink. " Muhyo explained _most_ of his reason. "It got crushed because that idiot sat on it."

"Really? I always thought Yoichi was part of the reason, or something like that." Biko laughed. Muhyo rolled his eyes.

"I have to chase after them now." He turned to the door.

"Hey, hold up!" Biko lifted the bag over her shoulder. "I have to give Roji his new pen, plus you're gonna go after me too."

"Because you landed me?" the dark haired boy questioned.

"That, and well, this is the other reason." Biko caught up to him, and placed her lips over his. Muhyo froze from this action. Biko pulled back, smiled while sticking out her tongue, and ran down the hallway laughing with the burlap sack bouncing to her steps.

The executioner stood dumbfounded trying to process what just happened between them. After several minutes, his face was red from anger, but mostly from embarrassment.

"GET BACK HERE!!" he exploded. Muhyo ran after everyone, while Biko was still giggling to herself.

Unknown to them, Yoichi was watching through the window, and saw every little detail.

"Wait until the office hears about this." The judge covered his mouth from exploding after seeing Muhyo and Biko's moment, unable to contain it any longer, he laughed hard.

Yoichi loves playing matchmaker, and this round went accordingly to plan.

* * *

**This is my first one shot. i thought it was kawaii, un.**

**review please, un. **

**Also disclamer: Muhyo to Roji don't belong to me, unfotunatly, un.  
**


End file.
